Songtale
by RiverStorm16
Summary: A collection of one shots with lots of Undertale ships inspired by different songs! You may request a ship and a song to inspire the one-shot, read Author's notes for more detail.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all you Undertale nerds out there and welcome to my stories! These series of one shots will be featuring many different ships in Undertale as well as other AUs for the game. Each of them is a story set to different songs. The song lyrics will be mixed in the story and I encourage you guys to listen to the song while you read. While I do have a list of several couples I will be doing I would love to take requests from my readers. You can message me or leave a comment about what ship you would like to see and if there is a certain song you would like to hear them being paired with as well. You can leave as much or as little detail as you want for how you would like to see the couple interact. Do take not though that I will not do certain pairings. Those pairings would include Soriel (Toriel and Sans, sorry I just don't like those two together it just doesn't work), Anything with Chara (they are still a villain in my eyes), no weird Flowey stuff (leave that to the Japanese to think up lol), and no Undyne with anyone else besides Alphys. Otherwise I am very open to the majority of the ships out there, even the really weird ones. You guys know the ones I'm talking about. Anyways this author's note has gone on long enough and you guys came here to read a story! So enjoy!**


	2. Jetpack Blues UF Sans x UF Paps

**Jetpack Blues**

 **Underfell Sans x Underfell Papyrus**

 **Ok yes before you freak out this is Fontcest and no you cannot give me crap about it. Everyone is allowed to like what they want to like and I have always paired Fell (UF Sans) and Edge (UF Pap) together. Underfell is more messed up than the original so it makes sense that everyone's morality would be a little messed up as well. The song that will be in this is called Jetpack Blues by Fallout Boys. I was inspired to write this after seeing a youtube video with these two. I'm not sure if this is the original creator that uploaded this but here is the video link: watch?v=_vSHyGiLSI4 Anyways I DO NOT own the song or Undertale and I am not making any profit on them in anyway. I also do not own the idea of the Underfell AU that was an amazing fan's idea. Warning this fic contains swearing and mentions of sex, nothing graphic though.**

Slash

Pain

Nothing

I opened my eyes and saw I was surrounded by white. I blinked and realized that it was Snowdin, or more specifically the very edge of town that led into Waterfall. Why was I here? What had I been doing? Everything seemed so fuzzy.

I jumped when I heard footsteps crunching through the snow. From the smothering fog emerged a tall skeleton with spiky armor and a dangerous look in his scarred eyes.

"Sans! Sans, you useless sack of bones! Where the hell are you?!" Papyrus called out.

"Boss!" I called out through slightly hesitantly, the Boss looked mad, which surely meant I would be punished.

Papyrus finally turned toward me, but to my surprise his eyes opened in an expression of shock.

 **I got those jetpack blues Just like Judy**

 **The kind that make June feel like September**

 **I'm the last one that you'll ever remember**

Papyrus walked slowly up to me and it made me nervous, I had never seen him act this way. I saw him slowly extend out a gloved hand and I brought my hand up to meet his just as he came within reach. But to my shock my hand passed right through his and so did my body as he walked passed me.

"B-boss!" I called out shakily, but he didn't even stir at my voice.

I stared down at my hands and saw they were slightly faded and see through. What the hell was going on?

 **And I'm trying to find my peace of mind**

 **Behind these two white highways lines When the city goes silent**

 **The ringing in my ears gets violent**

I watched as Papyrus bent to pick something up and as he straightened I saw that it was my black jacket. I looked down at my body and saw that my jacket was currently on me.

Confusion raced through me as I looked back up to the coat Papyrus held in his hands. I noticed there was a tear in the front of the jacket as well as the grey dust that coated the surface and suddenly memories flashed through my mind.

 **She's in a long black coat tonight**

 **Waiting for me in the downpour outside**

 **She's singing 'Baby come home' in a melody of tears**

 **While the rhythm of the rain keeps time**

The human. A memory of their smile, the glint of red in their eyes, the flash of a knife, it all came back to me. That human had threatened to kill my brother. I had confronted them to stop them. The battle had been long and hard and even after I killed the kid they kept coming back until they finally hit me.

I failed. And now that I had my brother was in danger. Everything I fought for was no match for the kid and now I would watch Papyrus die without being able to help.

"No one will even remember you, or care about your sacrifice" the human had said.

And they were right. No one would care about how hard I fought to protect a world that didn't care about me. No one would remember the lazy skeleton that lived in his brother's shadow.

 **And I remember 'Baby come home'**

 **I remember, 'Baby come home' I remember, 'Baby come home'**

 **I remember 'Baby come home'**

 **Did you ever love her? Do you know?**

 **Or did you never want to be alone?**

 **And she was singing, 'Baby come home' I remember 'Baby come home'**

I felt like this was all some horrible nightmare. I looked up at the Boss and found I couldn't read his expression with all the emotions flickering across them. Papyrus' body was completely still as he continued to stare at the jacket his hands were clutching to tightly.

I knew this all had to be a dream. No way the Boss would be acting like this if it was real. I already knew he didn't care about me. He had said that time and again. If this was real he would have just tossed the coat aside and insulted me for being foolish enough to get my lazy ass killed.

 **I've got those jetpack blues Fight off the light tonight and just stay with me**

 **Honey, don't you leave**

I was almost certain that any moment I would wake up to my brother's angry voice. I would find myself at Grillby's after drinking too much mustard. Papyrus would yell at me, I would crack a joke, he would give me a new crack in my skull. That was as close to real affection as I ever got. And no I'm not counting the sex, there was never any affection there.

I closed my eyes, picturing what I knew should be true. But when I opened them I found myself still in the same place, staring at the lost Papyrus. No matter how many times I tried I always remained where I was.

 **Don't you remember how we used to split a drink?**

 **It never mattered what it was I think our heads were just that close**

 **The sweetness never lasts, you know**

I jolted as Papyrus suddenly moved. He had been such a statue I forgot he was there. I watched as he pulled my jacket on, rolling the sleeves up to expose the blood red gloves.

A stone cold expression covered my sibling's face as he began to walk back to our home. I somehow managed to move my feet and follow him. Papyrus was silent the whole way home and I wished I could say something to snap him out of it. I couldn't understand what could possibly be going through that skull of his. I kept expecting him to curse, yell, sneer…something, but it never came.

 **She's in a long black coat tonight Waiting for me in the downpour outside**

 **She's singing 'Baby come home' in a melody of tears**

 **While the rhythm of the rain keeps time**

The door shut quietly behind Papyrus, but he didn't move to turn on the light. I came through the door and looked up at my brother. He stayed standing only for a moment before he fell to his knees.

"Sans"

My name was spoken so softly and quietly that it caught me off guard. I knelt down in front of him as his hands came to clutch at my jacket. When I looked up at his face I was shocked to see tears spilling down his cheeks.

 **And I remember 'Baby come home' I remember 'Baby come home'**

 **I remember 'Baby come home' I remember 'Baby come home'**

Papyrus, The Great and Terrible Papyrus who had slaughtered his way to the top of the Royal Guard, was crying. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Sans" my name came from him softly once more, "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry…I-I never got to tell him…"

"Tell me what?" I wanted to yell, but I knew he wouldn't hear me.

But as I watched him closer I realized something. The tears, the way he clung to my jacket, the way he nuzzled into the fur along the rim of the hood, the tone of voice he used when he spoke my name, all the clues added up to…but that couldn't be right.

Did the Boss really care about me?

That couldn't be true. He would always say that love was a weakness and expressing it to anyone was beyond disgraceful. He would look at me in disgust whenever I told him I loved him. Even the nights we shared together he claimed were only to remind me of my place and who I belonged to.

I touched the collar around my neck. Could it be this was really gifted out of love and not possession? Could it be that everything my brother had ever done was to protect me because he cared? Tears flowed down my cheeks as I leaned forward to touch his hand, my hand going right through.

Suddenly Papyrus' phone went off, startling both of us. He took a moment to rein in his emotions before answering.

"What?"

"Papyrus, where the fuck are you?!" came Alphys' voice, "Undyne was killed by the crazy human. Mettaton is fighting them right now, but he won't last much longer."

I could see a decision being made in his mind as he spoke back, "I understand, leave it to me."

 **Did you ever love her? Do you know? Or did you never want to be alone?**

 **And she was singing 'Baby come home' I remember 'Baby come home'**

"Filthy brother killers like you should be burning in hell!" Papyrus yelled as he created bones, throwing them at the human.

I watched my brother with a twinge of fear. I had never seen him so angry before. But it was nice seeing that anger being directed at someone other than me for once.

"You never cared about him anyway, if anything I did him a favor" the human said with a sickening smile.

"You will pay for what you've done to him you monstrous little shit!" Papyrus roared.

I was helpless as I watched my brother battle the human. He threw everything he had into his attacks. But as I feared it just wasn't enough. Little by little the human chipped away at Papyrus' health until…

Slash

 **She's in a long black coat tonight Waiting for me in the downpour outside**

 **She's singing 'Baby come home' in a melody of tears**

 **While the rhythm of the rain keeps time**

The bones that surrounded Papyrus slowly faded, his eyes wide with shock. The human walked right past him and continued on without a care.

I finally moved as I saw my brother starting to fall. I sprinted to catch him and found that, at last, I could touch him. I wrapped my arms around him as we fell together, the golden judgment hall shattering around us.

 **And I remember 'Baby come home' I remember 'Baby come home'**

 **I remember 'Baby come home' I remember 'Baby come home'**

Papyrus finally opened his eyes and looked at me. I couldn't help a couple of tears that sprung to my eyes as his eyes widened with recognition.

He placed a gentle hand on the side of my face and I brought our faces closer. He was the one to make the final move to bring our mouths together in a kiss. What happened with the human no longer mattered to me. As long as I could stay here with Papyrus that's all I wanted.

When we broke apart he spoke the words I never thought I would hear, "I love you too."

 **Did you ever love her? Do you know? Or did you never want to be alone?**

 **And she was singing, 'Baby come home' I remember 'Baby come home'**

 **And there you have it. I've always thought that deep down Edge does care for his brother, but he is afraid to show it because of the world they live in. Underfell has always been an interesting AU to me because everyone always has to live in fear of being the next pile of dust. But it also brings up a point for the original universe. Maybe Underfell is what happened if the monsters starting going crazy with their imprisonment and the end result of that madness would be Horrortale. Just something to think about. Anyways let me know if you guys want to see any ships and if you have a song that fits them.**


	3. My Shadow Grillby x Gaster

**My shadow**

 **Gaster x Grillby**

 **Honestly I randomly stumbled onto this one, but I have to say I love it! There's just something adorable about the idea of these two together. The song is My Shadow by Jessie J. Again I want to say very clearly that I do not own the song or Undertale and you should check out each of the original works and go support them.**

 **You'll never leave me You'll never leave me**

 **You'll never leave me You'll never leave me**

Grillby sat staring at the pendent that hung around his neck. He never had it out while he was working, but when he was alone he would pull it out to stare at. It was a silver pendent with an oval midnight purple stone.

He had no idea where he got it, only a faint wisp of something like a memory telling him it was a gift of some sort. No matter how long he stared he couldn't recall who it was from. All he got were small hints of memories, but they were faded like an old photograph.

As Grillby was locking up he could have sworn he heard faint humming. He looked around but no one was around. The humming continued and he realized after a moment that he recognized the song.

Suddenly a flash of a memory came back. Hands connected, a skeleton hand laces with Grillby's own. The boney hand had a hole in it that went straight through. He could feel the pressure of an arm around his waist and the weigh of a head on his shoulder, the tune being hummed quietly from the individual.

 **I wish we could have another minute To finish this fairytale**

 **Hear your voice and get lost in it Cause all I got is broken details**

 **You were my world and everything in it So how did you disappear**

 **I won't say this is over, you're still here**

The memory was so vivid it left Grillby gasping for air. When he looked at his hand he could still see the skeleton hand flickering against it. It was so familiar to him, but he wasn't sure why.

Suddenly a bunch of little memories began to string together, little puzzle pieces that unlocked a forgotten time. Deep cracks in a skull, purple magic surrounding boney hands, the glint of glasses on a focused face, the flash of a long black coat, the smell of chemicals and pen ink.

"Dings" Grillby whispered the name that finally came to him.

 **You're my shadow, my shadow I know you're close**

 **You're my shadow, my shadow Everywhere I go**

 **So I, I don't see the need to cry Cause you'll never leave my life**

 **You're my shadow, my shadow, oh**

 **You'll never leave me You'll never leave me**

 **You'll never leave me You'll never leave me**

Tears came to Grillby's eyes, creating steam as they rolled down his face. How could he forget Gaster? The scientist had been his whole world, his other half. He could see Gaster's face clearly in his head and it brought even more tears to his eyes.

Despite remembering everything else Grillby was unable to recall what happened to his lover. And why had he remembered now after years of living on the surface and having nothing to help him remember.

This wasn't his first time on the surface though. He could remember many years ago when he was but a child playing out in the sunshine. It was at that time he met Gaster.

After the war between monsters and humans that imprisoned the monsters the two had stayed close, both becoming orphans from the slaughter of their parents. They watched each other's backs and survived any way that they could.

 **I won't forget, I'll just sit and reminisce Promise I'll keep all your secrets**

 **To have you back would be my only wish**

 **(Cause nobody knew me like you did)**

When they grew up Grillby joined the Royal Guard and Gaster became and assistant at the Royal Lab. Not long after Asgore ordered the death of all humans that fall and things became harder. Grillby, after fighting humans and killing even the innocent ones, could no longer stay in the guard.

A wall was driven between Grillby and Gaster as the skeleton went on to be the Royal Scientist. Grillby took what he had earned and opened his diner in Snowdin.

He hadn't told Gaster where he was going, but the skeleton had a way of always finding him. When he did he informed Grillby of a child they created from a final night together. They came back together to care for the child and a couple years later a second one came along.

 **The words will come to life I've written in my diary**

 **Hide and seek but I know you'll always find me**

 **Count to ten and I know you will appear Appear-pear no fear**

Those years spent together were the happiest of Grillby's life. There was no monster that completed him like Gaster. The skeleton knew just when to comfort him, always appearing when he was most needed.

Life in the Underground was peaceful for the most part. But on the rare occasion that a human fell there was always the fear of uncertainty for what they would do. Grillby could remember the human that gave Gaster the cracks in his skull. He wouldn't be surprised if a human had ended up killing his lover.

The flame monster had been so lost in thought that a sudden tap on his shoulder had him jumping and spinning around. But there was no one there.

 **You're my shadow, my shadow I know you're close**

 **You're my shadow, my shadow Everywhere I go**

 **So I, I don't see the need to cry Cause you'll never leave my life**

 **You're my shadow, my shadow, oh You'll never leave me**

Grillby stared at the shadow on the wall behind him. For a moment he could have sworn he saw holes in the shadow hands, but once he blinked they were gone.

"Dings?" Grillby asked quietly.

The fire monster didn't really expect a response so he was more than a little surprised when he felt a warmth envelope him in something like a hug. It was comforting and he found himself wishing he could return the embrace. He could feel a strong emotion of love coming from the invisible touch and it made him smile.

 **Now you're gone and I swear I won't be alone**

 **My heart beat tapping like it's made of stone**

 **I won't let you down Mute the sound but I can still hear Yeah**

"I remember you" Grillby said softly. He felt the emotion and warmth grow more and he smiled more, "I love you too Dings."

A thought occurred to him in that moment. Gaster had never left him, he had been here all along, watching over him. It explained why he always felt safe.

"You've been here all this time haven't you?" Grillby asked.

He felt the air shift around his head before he heard a soft voice, "always."

 **And now I'm breaking**

 **See I'm shaking, but I know you're waiting yeah – yeah**

 **You'll never leave me You'll never leave me**

 **No, you'll never leave me You'll never leave me**

 **You'll never leave me You'll never leave me**

"Thank you for watching over me" Grillby said, another thought popping into his head, "Sans, Papyrus. I have to go to them."

Grillby had no idea if they would know or remember, but that didn't stop him from running as fast as he could. When he got to the house he knocked and waited. His nerves were finally starting to set in, what was he going to say? Sans was the one to answer and Grillby smiled down at the small skeleton. Grillby was lost for words, but as he looked at Sans he saw a spark of something in those glowing eyes.

The skeleton stepped closer, speaking in a voice no higher than a whisper, "papa?"

 **You're my shadow, my shadow I know you're close**

 **You're my shadow, my shadow Everywhere I go**

 **So I, I don't see the need to cry Cause you'll never leave my life**

 **You're my shadow, my shadow, oh**

The two embraced tightly within seconds. The emptiness Grillby always felt was now shattered as he hugged his son.

"I found you finally" Sans sniffled, "I missed you papa."

"I missed you too my little funny bone" Grillby replied.

"Sans, what is going on?" Papyrus asked, appearing in the door.

"Paps papa has finally returned" Sans said.

The same spark of recognition flashed in Papyrus' eyes as he fell beside the two and embraced both of them.

"Papa, how could I forget" Papyrus said softly.

"I know, I forgot for a long time too" Grillby said, pulling away enough to look at his sons, "but your father helped me remember."

"Dad did?" Sans asked.

"Yes, he's always been here, watching out for us even though we can't see him. He helped us reunite" Grillby said.

The three embraced again, joy and love filling the air. A figure smiled down on the three from the shadows. Gaster gazed at the family and thought that maybe someday he would be able to come back to them, but for now this would be enough.

 **You're my shadow, my shadow I know you're close**

 **You're my shadow, my shadow Everywhere I go**

 **So I, I don't see the need to cry Cause you'll never leave my life**

 **You're my shadow, my shadow, oh You'll never leave me**

 **No please don't ever leave me No, no, no, no, oh**

 **Ok I know what you are thinking. How can Sans and Pap be Grillby's kids? Well you know how most fan art has both of their magic as fire. Like if you look up Genocide Sans a lot of them have him with fire blazing in his eye. So I thought they get fire magic from Grillby. Plus the thought of Gaster and Grillby as dads to the skeleton bros was just so cute I had to do it. Anyways I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Closer to you Sans and Papyrus

**Closer to You**

 **Sans and Papyrus**

 **Now this one isn't a ship. I mean if you want it to be a ship then by all means, but for this one I wanted to focus on a story with a close bond between the brothers. I got inspired by this amazing video on youtube and a guy that has serious singing talent. If you guys want to watch the video here is the link: watch?v=UeW_oWNs0wo It is amazing! Warning this chapter contains spoilers for the Genocide Run of Undertale. But I mean really if you don't know how all the runs work after the game being out for a while you must be living under a rock or something. This is also going to be a very long one-shot so I hope you guys like it. If the links don't work for the video you can just simply type in Closer to you Sans and you will find the video right away.**

The light shone brightly through the golden hall. Normally this place would represent the beautiful threshold of the castle, but for me it was a hall of judgment. Footsteps approached, echoing loudly off the marble tiles. I took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the pillar. The light from the glass windows made the figure nothing more than a silhouette, but the flash of a knife and the glint of red eyes hidden under brown bangs were unmistakable.

The kid had come far and in such a short time. But this is where it ended. I wasn't doing this to protect the king despite the fact that it should have been my main priority. I touched the red scarf that was wrapped around my neck, the symbol of my real reason for deciding to fight the human.

"It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. It's on days like these that kids like you should be burning in hell! You dirty brother killer!"

 **The flowers of the new and laughter of the past**

 **They're beautiful like you, beauty unsurpassed**

 **Gone with a whisper, you fall asleep like death**

 **Breaking through the earth, your smile shines again**

Before confronting the human I stood in the garden Asgore had planted, my thoughts straying back to the memory of the first time I had come here. It was when the king had officially made my brother and I sentries in Snowdin.

"Sans look at this garden, it's so beautiful!"

I could still remember the smile he gave me. The golden flowers that covered this room were exactly like his smile, warm and happy. But they were also fragile, just like him.

 **My empty gratitude, another empty thank you**

 **I finally learnt regret from words I've always said**

 **Never meant to speak to hurt, yet it hurt to put in words**

 **Goodbye wherever you are, goodbye unbroken heart**

 **In truth I want to feel the truth I want to see**

 **I'm trying to embrace your drifting heart and smile**

"Sans you look tired, are you having nightmares again?"

"Nah bro, I'm just lazy, thanks for worrying though."

Words that were spoken so often that I could easily recite them. I always brushed off his concern and kept my secrets. Empty words and promises I now regretted speaking.

I never told my brother about the past that only I could remember. I always told myself it was for his protection. But now that I stood alone I regretted the rift I caused to appear between us.

I could almost picture him before me, grinning like he always did. But when I reached out to him the memory faded, leaving me alone once more. No words could ever express the feeling of loosing the one I loved more than anything in the world, no words could explain the pain I felt.

 **Whenever I begin to feel the burning tears overflowing from my eyes**

 **I keep on looking forward at you hoping that your light will never pass me by**

 **I wonder what the stars that sparkle in your eyes are hiding from my mind**

 **Hiding from my open heart and from your open heart**

It's kind of dumb"

"Come on, just tell me. I promise I won't laugh."

"I wish that someday we will be able to see real stars"

Laughter could be heard that several flowers echoed back.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that, that is my wish too."

But I have never needed to see real stars. I could always see stars sparkling within my brother's eyes. They would always shine brightly no matter what happened. He seemed to have a light shining around him that I couldn't help admiring.

 **Together you and I will always be alive, connected, close to you I'll stay**

 **As long as I can hold your hand again and again, forever I will find my way**

 **You may never answer back my call, but you smile back at me with grace**

 **And everything remains the same, this pain I'll soon awake from**

 **What I see will melt all away With my tears**

Boney hands laced together, foreheads pressed closely, a sense of peace and safety: those were things my brother always did. It was in those moments where I felt truly connected with him. It was those moments that I wish I could always stay in.

Though he loved to speak often, there was the rare occasion when he wouldn't say anything and he would just smile at me. But it was that smile that spoke more words than he could say. It always held his promise to protect me and keep me safe. But I realized too late that it was I who should have been protecting him.

 **A shape of broken line will never be the same**

 **It'll never find new life as a body of remains**

 **A soul without a form, endlessly it'll chase**

 **But will my broken heart find another place?**

 **In truth I want to feel the truth I'll never see**

 **I'm trying to erase how far we've walked in miles**

I clutched at the scarf and moved it to my nasal cavity, his scent still faintly clinging to it. I could still see the flash of the knife, the falling of my brother's skull. I could see his soul one moment and then shattered to pieces the next. And entire life, gone with the slash of a knife and the cruelty of a being I had been warned about.

No matter what I did I was brought back to memories of my brother. Everywhere I turned I was reminded of my failure. It was what brought me to the human, it's what drove me to fight them again and again even though they kept coming back.

 **Whenever I begin to feel the burning tears as I look up at the sky**

 **I keep on looking forward at it hoping I'll find you soon enough in time**

 **I wonder if the stars that sparkle in my eyes will eventually subside**

 **Hiding from my endless heartbeat, from my endless heartbeat**

The more I fought with the kid the more I wondered if I truly wouldn't win. Even with my added determination it seemed as if it was nothing compared to the human's determination.

Not that it really mattered to me anymore. The one treasure I had was now gone, never to return. Maybe if I died I could at last be at peace.

 **Together you and I will always be alive, committed close to you I'll stay**

 **As long as I can hold your hand again and again, then maybe I will find my way**

 **I can never travel back in time, but they smile back at me, those days**

 **And everything remains the same, this pain I'll soon awake from**

 **What I see will melt all away With my tears**

"Promise you'll always stay with me."

"You know how I feel about promises."

"Please Sans."

"I promise, we will always be together."

It was the first promise I had ever made. And it was the first that I broke. All those memories of being close to him were now just that, memories. I had the ability to travel anywhere except back in time. I would give more than anything to be able to have a second chance.

Each memory that flashed through my mind was worse than any pain the human could ever inflict on me. Tears freely flowed from my eyes as I continued to fight a hopeless battle. But at least my pain would all be over soon.

 **Replaying time again, replaying time again**

 **Repeating time again, repeating time again**

 **Reflected in my heart, reflected in my heart**

 **Your never-ending laughter**

"Papyrus"

His name was a reminder of what I had failed to do. Again and again my mistakes repeated in my mind. I knew that I would never get to hear his laughter, the laughter that instantly brightened even my darkest moods.

That was just the kind of monster he was. His innocence and optimism brought a smile to everyone's face. He never once stopped believing in himself or in me. And despite the bright light in the hall I felt as if I was surrounded by darkness.

 **Whenever I begin to feel the burning tears**

Slash

I could feel a warm liquid dripping onto my hand and when I looked down I saw the red stain painted on them. At last the human's blade had found its mark.

Although I saw the slash on my chest that was my death sentence there was no pain. Instead I felt a sense of calmness wash over me as I closed my eyes and accepted my fate. I clung to his red scarf as I said my farewell even if it fell on deaf ears.

 **Can't you feel the burning tears overflowing from my eyes**

 **I keep on looking forward at you hoping that in time your light will pass me by**

 **Now I know the stars that sparkle in your eyes are guiding me to light**

 **Guiding to my open hear and to your open heart**

"Sans"

The voice had me opening my eyes. Slowly the judgment hall disappeared around me, leaving an empty room. Standing before a door, shining bright as a star, was my brother.

"Papyrus!"

The smile I knew so well appeared on his face as he held out a hand to me. I quickly took it and he pulled me into an embrace. I embraced him back, desperately clinging to the one I feared I would never see again.

"You don't have to fight anymore, you can rest."

Tears sprung to my eyes at just hearing him speak again, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Shh Sans, you have nothing to be sorry about. We are together again, that's all that matters."

 **Together you and I will always be alive, connected, close to you I'll stay**

 **Time will never hold my tears or hold my feelings down they pour like silent rain**

 **All the colors forming back the life I knew when all remained the same**

 **Somehow in a finite time, this time I'll find my way out**

 **And I see I've barely reached you And your heart**

The more time we spent in this place the more details were added to Papyrus that no longer made it so dreamlike. I never realized how much I would relish the feeling of a simple hug from my brother until I had lost him. But now he was here and I was here and we were together. He gently laced our hands together and placed his forehead against mine as all the pain I once felt disappeared.

After what felt like an eternity he moved away, but kept ahold of one of my hands. Without a word he tugged me forward. He looked back to me as we started to walk, a smile once again gracing his features. It was the same smile he always gave me with the same promise still within it. I smiled back, the first real one in years, as we both stepped through the door.

 **And there you have it. Like I said, really long. I'll let you guys in on a secret, I didn't actually complete Genocide Run on my own. After I killed Papyrus I cried for 20 minutes...ok maybe it for 30 minutes. I felt like a horrible person for killing a character that is made of pixels. That is how good Toby Fox made this game, I have never before questioned killing in a videogame until Undertale. I am kind of glad that I didn't finish Genocide Run cause I don't think I would have the heart to kill Sans too. The skeleton bros are my favorite characters without a doubt. One thing that I added in my story that I wish was in the game was Papy's scarf I would have liked to see it on Sans so then you would feel even more guilty than you already did. Anyways I am super proud of this one-shot and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it!**


End file.
